Can you be mine?
by FuujiAnima
Summary: Asch feel strange everytime he close to Luke. Yaoi alert oneshot . Asch x Luke


Can you be mine?

ToA fanfic (oneshot)

Pairing Asch x Luke

Rating : M

* * *

My first story in english

If I make some mistake in grammar please spare me DX

* * *

"Hey Luke just see what I found." Guy says cheerfuly with something in his hand.

"Wow this what I always wanted to see, a blue butterfly." Luke smiles just like a child.

"Guy, Natalia calling you." Said Anise.

"He? What's she want with me?! Sorry Luke I go just for a while." Guy says lazily as he go to Natalia.

"Okay then, I'll back to the manor after I release the butterfly." Said Luke still hold it.

When Luke just by himself, suddenly Asch coming toward Luke.

"Ah! Asch do you want back to manor with me? Your parents really want to see you and Natalia too..so " Luke says nervously.

"Luke.. I don't like when you're talking cheerfully with others but nervous when talk to me." Said Asch really angry.

"Eh? Be..because I don't want you to hate me so I really keep my behaviour and.." Luke can't finish his word because suddenly Asch spinned him and kissing him forcefully.

"As..Asch stop..." Luke terrified, but Asch didn't stop and just keep kissing him. "No! Asch!!" Luke yell when suddenly his hand hurts Asch face in accident, which is make Asch really angry. "So..sorry Asch are you okay?" Luke apologizes but the angry Asch just forcefully took Luke to his Albiore.

"Asch welcome home. Wh..What are you doing? Taking Luke here?" Ginji asks.

"Don't ask anything! This replica need some punishment." Asch says as throw Luke into his room and locked the door from inside.

"Asch...what do you want from me?" Luke terrified with Asch behaviour. But Asch didn't said anything, He only taking off his clothes and push Luke to his bed. "No..Please Asch let go off me!" pleaded Luke while his clothes ripped by Asch. "Luke, I know you will like this too." Asch smirked as the soft skin of Luke has exposed. Without warning Asch kissing and exploring Luke's body. "Asch stop!! I don't want this.." Luke trembled because of the unwanted pleasure that Asch give him. "Just quiet replica and be a good boy." Asch locks Luke's hand on top his head and Asch give all his weight on top of Luke so Luke can't move. After that Asch licking Luke's pink nipple "Hngh...Hnn..Sto..stop..." pleaded Luke as Asch rubbing his member until hard. "Hehehe.. you already hard this fast you little slut." Asch smirked again as he looked to his powerless replica under him, he looks really beautiful. "A...Asch....no..angh!!" Luke whimpered as Asch insert one of his finger into Luke's. Luke can only crying for what Asch's doing. After that one by one, three Asch's finger had entered Luke's. And as Luke has adapted Asch pulling out his fingers. "A..angh!! Hngh...kh..kh..Asch..it hurt.." cried Luke as Asch's huge member entered into Luke's. "Hehehe... I know you want this." Asch's member in out in out that makes Luke shivering. Just like nightmare, Luke has been raped by Asch. When Asch finish, he leave the unmoveable Luke in his room. "Asch do you know what are you doing?!" Ginji asked when Asch out from his room. "I..just don't understand why. Why if I saw Luke with others I really feel empty inside. I want his smile only for me, I want his heart, his body.. Ukh! What am I doing?! I'm leaving." Said Asch leaving. "Asch.. it because you love him.." said Ginji but Asch already left. 'Asch why did you do that to me? Are you really hate me?' thought Luke really hurt. Then after Luke feel better, he go out from Asch room, think of going back to his manor. "Ah! Luke you wake up. Want some hot tea?" Offered Ginji. "Ah.. thank you.." said Luke as he looked Asch everyway. "You looking for Asch? He had leaving." Said Ginji when he gave a cup of tea to Luke. "Oh.. so he has leaving.." Luke face more relief. "Luke.. I think Asch really care about you, just his way is wrong." Said Ginji. "Eh? So you don't think Asch hate me but it's the way he show his care?" asked Luke really confuse. Ginji nodded "I know this is hurt after what he done but please don't hate Asch.".

'I don't think I hate Asch.. I always scared if Asch hate me..I only want Asch see through me not just a replica for him.' thought Luke as he's in way back to his manor. A little tired, Luke breaks at river near Baticul. He wash his face because he is crying too much, his face become not light as before, his eyes are red. 'I need to wash it so everyone didn't know what happened.' Luke thinks carefully. Just when Luke washed his face, suddenly a pair of hand close his mouth and lock his hands. "Hngh!!"

'Luke?' Asch suddenly feels something wrong with Luke. 'Why I feel something bad happened with Luke? I must find out.' Asch thinks.

Somewhere in the forest

Luke's hand and legs are locked with ropes, his eyes and mouth shut with some cloths. He can't see anything just sounds. "Hehehe... look at his body, he will sell very good. A son of duke and replica." A man speaks. "Sure do. Hey can I try him?" other man speaks. 'What they are talking about? I feel really sleepy, where am I?' "Hmm... okay but after me hehehe.." and then He caress Luke's body. "Ngh..." Luke whimpered, he is frightened. Just after Asch raped him, some guy he doesn't know are maybe raping him. The guy touching Luke's nipple with his tongue that make Luke shivering. "Hngh...ngh..." Luke became for frightened as the guy slip his hand under Luke's pants. 'Someone help me.' Luke's crying make the cloth that shut his eyes wet. "Look like he's crying. Hehehe make me can't stand it anymore." The man said. Before they can make more move Asch suddenly appears because he's follow his instinct. "Take your hand off of my Luke." Said Asch very angry. "Whoa hey you fight him." The man ordered. But his men can't beat Asch ofcourse especially after what they did to Luke.

After they're leaving, Asch coming closer to Luke "Luke are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Asch asked as he's releasing Luke. "I...I'm okay Asch just a little frightened." Said Luke as he caress his cry. "Luke..I'm sorry...for what I've done.." said Asch. "I've forgive you, Asch." Said Luke smile weakly. Asch feel his hearts beats faster 'What's this feeling? Why I want you so much. Is this love?'.After convincing his feeling "Luke... I.. love you.." said Asch at last that make Luke blushed really hard. "I..I..." said Luke almost cried. "Hey! What are you crying about?! I already said I love you." Asch really annoyed. "Be..because... that means you don't hate me..and..and.. you said you love me..make me really really happy.." cried Luke happy. "Hmph! Do you know that you tend to seduce me unintentionally sometimes, Luke.." and then Asch kissing Luke really gentle this time.

* * *

Owari

you can review if you like it :D


End file.
